Capriccio
by alqui
Summary: This is a series of one-shots based on the daily lives of vocaloids. Nothing very angsty, just a sweet slice of life. Fic marked complete as it is mostly episodic.


**A capriccio or caprice (sometimes plural: caprices, capri or, in Italian, capricci), is a piece of music, usually fairly free in form and of a lively character. The typical capriccio is one that is fast, intense, and often virtuosic in nature.**

 **"A humorous, fanciful, or bizarre, composition, often characterized by an idiosyncratic departure from current stylistic norms."**

 **-Wikipedia**

 **I chose it because it describes the nature of vocaloids, and also most of the chapters. There is going to be some angst ( I have been told it's my best genre but I will try to refrain from writing it ), feels and sickeningly sweetness, but it is mostly Slice Of Life, and that's what life is like. A mixture of many emotions, lively, and eccentric.**

* * *

 **「Allegrezza」**

 _Cheerfulness, joyfulness_

* * *

"IA-chan, your room is so cute!" Rin squealed. Miku, Rin, Gumi, and Yukari had gathered at IA's house for some much wanted girls time. "Isn't it, Miku-chan?"

Miku giggled at the shorter girl's enthusiasm and agreed.

"Thanks Miku-san, Rin-san. Now, shall we start the meeting ladies? Nail polish, hair ties, accessories, you name it."

The girls made themselves comfortable in IA's room, and the aforementioned girl began braiding Miku's hair.

"You know, Rin started, Len has been acting really suspicious lately. I wonder if he found himself a girl or something."

Nobody missed Miku's blush.

Gumi smiled and said,"If it's Len's choice then the girl must be really nice."

"I wonder if they have kissed yet?" Yuzuki ( who was busy painting her nails ) asked while chuckling.

"Nah, my brother's really shy about these kind of stuff. I wonder how long it took them to just cuddle."

"Don't worry Miku-san! I will make you so cute that he will forget to be shy."

Miku was as red as a tomato now. "W-what do you mean IA?"

Rin sighed. Really, her brother and best friend were as subtle as a steamroller. But that meant that she go so much of entertainment from just watching them! What did they think, she, the awesome Rin, would not notice them being lovey-dovey? Spying was a speciality of hers. Not that she spied on the couple. Of course not. "Still denying it Miku-chan? We all know that you are dating."

Seeing the nods of agreement from the others, Miku finally gave up denying, and instead buried her face in her hand in embarrassment.

Fortunately for Miku, ONE choose that time to appear with snacks. But unfortunately for ONE, the girls decided to include her in their noisy chatters. And she was looking forward to reading a good book too.

Seizing the opportunity to take the focus away from her and Len, Miku asked, "Ne ONE, do you have a crush?"

With her usual blank face, ONE nodded. Suddenly there was an ear splitting shriek.

"Ehhh!? ONE, you never told me! How can you not tell your sister!? Who is he? Who is the guy that dares to capture my precious baby sister's heart!?"

ONE gave a long suffering sigh, used to her overprotective sister's antics. "Calm down nee-san. It's not a guy. It's- Can you please stop looking suspiciously at others? Yes, thank you. As I was saying, it's Mizki."

Before IA could shatter their eardrums again, Gumi hastily added her input. "You and Mizki are quite close friends, yes? Seeing ONE's nod, she continued, "You have good choice ONE, she's a nice girl. Isn't she, IA?" Really, both the sibling were wonderful, she thought. Especially Yuuma, the older sibing. Quite handsome as well... Ah! She was getting off track. Where was she? Ah yes, ONE and Mizki.

IA nodded numbly. She always told Mizki what a great girl she was and she was so glad that her anti-social sister had a friend like her. Wonderful. She had dug her own grave.

"Come on girly, you wouldn't want your sister to be taken by some stranger who would take advantage of her, would you?" Yuzuki had sensed IA's inner turmoil.

The girl was horrified. "Of course not! I would kill anyone who dares do that and- where are you going ONE?"

"Excuse me nee-san. I have better things to do that listen to your inane chatter. You all should be going too, it's getting late."

And indeed, night would be falling soon. All the girls took their leave.

Near the door, Rin stopped to look at Miku behind her. "Miku-chan…, she began in a rare moment of seriousness, I know I teased you a lot today, but I am happy that you and my brother are together. You both make each other happy." And with that, the girl turned and skipped away.

What a fun day it was!


End file.
